Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming method.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-90595 discloses an image-forming method. In the image-forming method, an image is formed in such a manner that an intermediate image is formed on a transfer body using ink and the obtained intermediate image is transferred to a recording medium. The image-forming method includes a step of applying a reaction solution containing a colorant-aggregating component aggregating a colorant in ink to the transfer body prior to a step of applying the ink to the transfer body.
The inventors have investigated an image-forming method in which an image is formed in such a manner that an intermediate image is formed on a transfer body using a reaction solution and ink and the obtained intermediate image is transferred to a recording medium as disclosed in the patent document. As a result, the inventors have found that an image obtained by the image-forming method using a plurality of inks has low recording quality in some cases.